


Vivid Imagination

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [100]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fisting, Hybrids, Intersex Character, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Maternal Instinct, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nesting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Reality Bending, Unplanned Pregnancy, gendering spider offspring is difficult okay?!, unknown/defined gender characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: What not to do when you hold a literal body altering reality bending stone... Get a little too into your roleplay/desire...Michael finally shuffled out of the bedroom, looking pale and sweaty, holding his stomach and glaring at it, “Traitor.”“Anything settling?”“I- I ate pancakes, does that count? I, god I really wanna eat, I'm starving but I can't find anything to settle it.”





	Vivid Imagination

Michael sprawled back on their bed, smiling as Peter climbed in with him, “Ever think about maybe having kids?”

Peter sighed, rolling away, “Honestly? Not really? I mean, not really a thing with a husband. Maybe, someday we can adopt, give someone a good home, even if the family is a little royally fucked.”

Michael grinned, “I saw a little girl in the ER, she- she looked so much like you, she was so adorable and kind. Her parents brought her in after a fender bender, she was just so stunned by it they wanted to make sure she was okay. Everything was fine.”

Peter smirked, “I'd honestly prefer a child that looks like you. Adorable red eyes, or blue, they're both adorable... that gorgeous raven dark hair that just, tells gravity to go fuck itself every day.”

Michael laughed as Peter curled against him, “Nah, the poor kid would have a hell of a time with their skin.”

“I love your skin, when you show it, you never take off your belt anymore...”

“I leave it off when we're in our bedroom!”

“Nah, you tend to come in and go straight to sleep and forget what you're wearing or you forget you're even wearing it.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled Peter onto him, “Not wearing it now.”

“Only because I pulled it off you the moment you got through the door!”

Michael sighed, “Didn't have time, you were trying to get your hands down my pants the moment I got home.”

“What did you expect?! After seeing you- then having to crash at the Tower doing... whatever you were doing, and then you went straight to work. God, I had to- had to just, make sure you weren't ruined, and that I could still please you.”

Michael hummed, pulling him close, “You always please me.”

“Still can't believe Jarvis got so deep. Fuck, just wanna-”

Michael shifted, pulling Peter between his legs, “Just wanna...”

Peter started purring, kissing at his neck, “Can I breed you? Please? Reach so deep?”

Michael felt himself clench, moaning as it felt like his inside flexed, “Fuck, yeah, yes, Fuck I'm already ready to take you.”

“That, god that shouldn't be so hot.”

Michael moaned as he felt Peter lift him, gasping as he smirked at Peter jerking them both off into his cupped hands. “Fuck, wanna, wanna get both of us in me?”

Peter nodded as he kiss him, “Wanna- wanna, fuck, perfect mate, my perfect fucking mate.”

Michael groaned and clung to him as he felt his orgasm hit before he rested back, panting and spreading his legs when he felt Peter's hands pressing at his hole, “I'm good, go ahead.”

“Fuck, Morbie, are you in heat or something? God, you're just, open and wet for it.”

Michael shrugged, “Want, want my mate in me, want him in the right way. Guess, guess sex is gonna be easier this way.”

“Fuck,” Peter moaned, Michael following suit when he realized that stretch he felt was Peter spreading him with two hands, “You're just... fuck, you can take- Can I Morbie? Can I just, reach in, just, so deep?”

Michael nodded, eyes going hazy as he felt his body just spreading so wide, so deep for his mate, “Want, want you in me, want you fucking me, even after, after you breed me.”

“Fuck, yeah, yeah, god I'mma get off just-”

Michael's whole body jolted at the forceful thrusting, he clenched and moaned, “Please, breed me, need you... reach so deep, spread your come so deep no one else can touch it.” Michael gasped when he felt the flutter in his chest before he came at the feeling of Peter opening his hands, staying in that happy orgasmic haze as he felt the alternating slide as one and then the other slid in and out of him, “So good, so good. As much as you want, breed me as much as you want.”

“Yer, yer cuffs aren't on,” Peter mumbled as he jerked himself again. “Do- do you want them on?”

“Fuck, yes, as much as you want, as deep as you want. Breed me,” he barely had the strength to lift his hand as Peter helped fasten the cuff around it before he drifted off to the sensation of Peter forcefully fucking another load deep into him with his fist.

-

When Michael woke up still feeling used and gaping, he moaned and clenched, frowning when Peter was absent, “Jarvis, Parker have to work early?”

“Unfortunately, sir, he decided to let you sleep, given the... magnitude at which he used your poor hole.”

Michael moaned as he shifted, “How many did he get in me?”

“He had used all of his arms throughout the night, sir. He spread you wide enough to get three of his fists into you before he had to reign himself in and resort to just fist fucking you and coming all over your back when you moaned for it.”

Michael stretched, leaning back, “What the hell, I'm off today. Let's have some fun watching my baby boy use my gaping hole.”

“Would you enjoy a pamper day, sir? Given the stress of late.”

Michael hummed, “I- am honestly debating it, J. But, right now, I'm not really in the mood for my hole to be stuffed so full I'm coughing semen.”

Jarvis stepped out of the closet, arc eyes whirling brightly, “Might I suggest then, allowing your cock some entertainment instead?”

Michael hummed, “Tempting... very tempting...”

“Shall I continue tempting you, sir?”

Michael moaned as he laid back, rubbing across his stomach, “Just, leave my baby boy's work untouched. Like this feeling. Feel so- content, don't want my hole used because of it.”

“Shall I entertain it orally or does sir have another idea in mind?”

“Mmmm, all those good things in your programming, it could use some love.”

He just laid there, twitching and moaning at Jarvis' attention, rubbing across his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his baby boy still lingering inside him, “Is there an orgasm limit, sir?”

“Are my cuffs still on?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Just- no penetrating me for this time.”

“Understood, sir.”

Michael woke up coming down Jarvis' waiting throat, gasping and trembling, “No more, please, too much, feels, feels chafed.”

Jarvis stopped immediately, carefully helping him sit up when he got hung up on the cuffs holding his hands above his head, “Forgive me, sir, you gave no indication that it was becoming uncomfortable.”

Michael shook his head and clung, “It just, hit all at once, woke me up.”

Jarvis held him, petting his hair as he clung to his stomach and rubbed it, “Would sir enjoy his breakfast?”

Michael licked his lips, the thoughts of tasting his baby boy had him nodding, guiding Jarvis to kneel while straddling his face, “Just, easy, still a little- little sleep hazed.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis helped guide Michael's jaw onto his cock before beginning to deliver the gifts from his baby boy.

Michael suckled, tasting his baby boy, but when it hit his stomach, he gulped hard, making it worse, before shoving Jarvis away and bolting for the bathroom.

“Sir, was I delivering it too quickly?”

Michael finally pulled himself away from the toilet, wincing at the cramping his stomach was still doing, “Just- felt, curdled on my stomach. J, you sure your store isn't out of date?”

“No, sir, it's very well kept and still- still reads as a fresh deposit.”

“That, no, dump that stock, somethings. Something's wrong with it.”

“Right away, sir.”

Michael finally flushed the toilet, scrambling to get to the sink to get the taste out of his mouth, “If, if it helps you figure out what the hell happened, I don't know but it still tasted good. Tasted like my baby boy's gifts every other time.”

“Perhaps, perhaps sir has finally found a stomach bug that actually effects him?”

Michael grumbled, “Yeah, probably.” He hated being sick... Even if all he can remember about being sick was just being miserable.

“Might I suggest something light on your stomach sir? Breads tend to be better on an upset stomach.”

“Really would love pancakes...”

“No syrup sir?”

Michael grumbled, holding his traitor of a stomach when it growled, “Yeah, fine, no syrup,” he glared at his stomach, “The things I do for you... evil demon...”

-

Peter got in, whistling and tossing his bag down, “J, Morbie home?”

“Sir, hasn't been feeling well. He's, currently in the bathroom.”

Peter's smile fell, “Did- um, did I ruin something last night?”

“No, sir, his intestines recovered beautifully from your over indulgence, no it's his stomach that is currently revolting, it keeps rejecting food.”

“Wait, is he Thirsty?”

“No, he's made no mention outside of water or attempting juice to settle it. It appears to be a stomach flu of some kind. He was able to settle it at breakfast but unfortunately we haven't been able to find anything else to settle it.”

Michael finally shuffled out of the bedroom, looking pale and sweaty, holding his stomach and glaring at it, “Traitor.”

“Anything settling?”

“I- I ate pancakes, does that count? I, god I really wanna eat, I'm starving but I can't find anything to settle it.”

“Um, is it texture or taste or just, after it's done 'fuck you' on a massive scale?”

Michael shrugged, “It- doesn't know what it wants. Everything tastes like normal but nothing is settling... it's annoying as hell.”

“Wanna try a sandwich? Something simple like turkey or something? That's pretty bland.”

Michael shook his head, “Tried that at lunch....”

“J, order pancakes then?”

“Sir requires more nutrients than just bread...”

“We- we have supplements, at least until we get his stomach back in the game we can keep him healthy and comfortable. Um, maybe some oranges too? He likes those. Maybe some apples?”

“Sir has tried apple juice, it did not go well...”

“Okay no apples.”

“He tried orange pineapple juice as well, similar result.”

“But not fresh oranges only?”

“No- I can put in an order of fruit to see what might help.”

“Thanks J.”

Peter was watching Michael with worried eyes as he sighed in relief when the pancakes didn't trigger his stomach, “Not sure if I can take pills, but it feels so good to not have an empty stomach.”

Michael poked around at the fruit once he knew his stomach wasn't going to be angry with now having something on it, kicking the apple slices out of the dish before sniffling at a piece of melon and chewing at it, moaning in relief when his stomach didn't instantly decide to vacate everything in it, “Okay, it might be getting better.” Peter was watching him as he picked through the dish to eat the rest of the cantaloupe pieces before he got full. Planning their breakfast, “I already called the hospital. There's no way I'm working like this, and if I'm contagious...”

“They know you're sick, they can deal with it, come on, let's get you settled in bed before we piss your stomach off.”

“I- I like the sound of that,” Michael hummed and nuzzled as Peter helped him stand to walk to their bed. Grinning when Michael curled up around him before finally being able to rest.

-

Michael stretched, humming softly at Peter's soft snoring, hand reaching down, “Ya gonna behave today?” He tapped at his annoying stomach and froze, blinking several times before he tapped again, suddenly unable to breathe he grabbed for Peter's arm.

Peter snorted and jerked awake, “What, what's wrong?”

Michael whimpered, tapping at his stomach again, he still couldn't breathe, “It's... it's moving, It's alive.”

“What?”

Michael whimpered again, tapping at his stomach, “It's- it's there.”

“J, can you translate this, because he's panicking and it's making me panic.”

“Sir appears to have- a growth in his abdomen, sir. I- am at a loss for how, but it appears to be a fetus.”

“Wait, what? Wait, aren't you the person that told me you have to have a uterus to carry a fetus?!”

Michael tapped, blinking and finally pulling out of the stunned panic, “I- I guess I was wrong. Shouldn't, shouldn't be possible, I'm- I'm all male, even with the Chimerism the other DNA is male too, there's no- no uterus, no ovaries, there's no way for me to be pregnant.”

“Save, perhaps, sir's desire for offspring with Peter,” Jarvis' questioning voice made him blink at the ceiling.

“Fuck...” Michael's eyes turned to his still husband, “Oh my god, Morbie, we're going to be parents!”

Michael seemed to calm a little more, “I'm... actually pregnant.”

Peter bounced before he frowned, “Wait, you're pregnant...”

“Yeah, that's, that's what was freaking me out. I'm, pregnant, somehow... fuck, we're gonna have to get Strange in on this, aren't you?”

Peter hugged him, “We got this. If we don't, we're smart enough to figure it the fuck out.”

Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I, but I have to work, and this- fuck this explains it, fucking morning sickness... it's fucking morning sickness making me sick.”

Peter was bouncing, “I can't wait to tell-” he stopped, eyes wide, “I can't tell, can I?”

Michael shook his head and grumbled, “Not until we figure this the fuck out.”

“Not even May?”

Michael shook his head, “I- I have to tell Tony and Bruce, they already know about- everything but we have to be careful who knows. Shit, I'm- I'm not going to be able to work through this. Fuck my life.”

Peter hugged him, “Don't worry, Daddy, I'll take good care of us, all of us,” Michael smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

“I'm... I'm pregnant.”

“Apparently, sir. Should I- is there anything that will assist? You still seem a bit panicked.”

“It's just, sinking in. Um, can we- not tell Tony yet?”

“I would suggest informing Sir as soon as possible, and given that this does pertain to his becoming a grandfather, he should be informed.”

Michael looked at Peter, “Ready for Stark panic?”

Peter hugged him, setting his ear to his stomach, “Bring it!”

Michael gulped, “Jarvis, call Tony, tell him to be sitting.”

“Hey, kid, what's up that Jarvis told me to sit down and fix a drink?”

“Is Bruce there?”

“He's around, yeah, still checking on some data. What's up?”

“Um, apparently you're going to be a grandfather.”

“So... which of you got frisky? Or did you find someone you wanted to adopt?”

“Um, Peter got frisky.”

“Kid, I'm surprised at you! Here I thought you were the loyal kind!”

“With me,” Michael licked at his lips, “Peter didn't cheat, or have a thing on the side or even a surrogate lined up. Him and I, we- apparently got pregnant.”

Michael winced at the sound of a glass hitting the table hard enough he actually heard the crack in it, “Excuse, me, did you just say, you And Peter are pregnant, not expecting like a surrogate to have it, you two.”

“Tony, apparently my little, reality bending thing, applied to this because yes, I am pregnant.”

“Tower, now.”

Michael winced at the disconnected call, “Stay with me?”

“You think I'm not going with you? You are out of your fucking mind! Come on, I wanna see our little bundle of 'fuck your reality, I do what I want'!”

Michael laughed, “I'm still a little stunned about all this.”

Peter licked his lips, “How, um how far along would you say you are?”

He frowned, tapping as his stomach and shrugging, “Farther than I thought I should be? I don't know Parker, it's not like... I don't really have but the size and details of... and, it's- it's still so small, there's just basic 'it's a fetus' definition so I knew it wasn't a tumor or something the moment I tapped my stomach.”

“I can't wait until we get to see you,” Peter kissed at Michael's stomach, “Can't wait.”

“Well you're going to have to, something tells me the growth is accelerated...”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because that wasn't there yesterday, when we did all the testing and had my insides ultra-sounded? It wasn't there, none of what's there now was there yesterday.”

Peter finally squealed, “We're gonna be daddies!”

Michael finally laughed, “Yeah, I- I guess we are.”

Peter gave him a squeeze as he squealed again.

-

Michael couldn't stop the flinch when Bruce turned the ultrasound on, “It... it wasn't that big earlier... it is accelerated growth.”

“According to this you should be nearly 16 weeks. How- This didn't show up on any scans we did-”

“It wasn't there then, I wouldn't have let you do any of that if it was there.”

Bruce smirked, “According to this, you might be having a girl.”

Michael blinked, tilting his head as he listened before frowning, “Sounds, wrong... that's not what a fetus sounds like.”

“It's probably the ultrasound's tone,”

“Then- why does it sound- I can't figure it out but it's not normal fetus sounds. Even when I tap my stomach is still sounds, different.”

“Well, you went up to 16 weeks in under 24 hours... I'd say by that standing, the baby will be here in under a week possibly even a few days if it progressed as fast as you're saying.”

“It, what if it's not entirely human? It's sounding- it's sounding different than it did earlier.”

“Given the way it's developing and both of your humanoid status, I'd say at the very least you shouldn't have to worry about extreme mutations.”

Michael sighed at Tony's face, “I'm confined to the Tower, aren't I?”

“At least until she's born, after that... we'll, we'll spin something. Somehow, even if- even if it's some 'secret child' story.”

Michael sighed, “Peter won't be listed as the cheating one here, Tony, I don't give a rat's ass what you say about me he's the saint here.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “If anyone is a saint, here, kid, it's you. Now, Peter's in the other room, go hug your damn baby daddy before he bounces himself out a window.”

Michael smiled as Peter bounced up to him instantly, “Bruce says it looks like I'm 16 weeks, says it looks like a girl.”

“So, she's- she's normal looking?”

“She- she sounds different but, her dimensions are all human from what I've seen. I'm still not really convinced female yet. I mean... spiders don't have obvious genitalia, it's their appearance that shows you what gender they are. I mean, compared to humans.”

“What- what does it sound like to you? When you listen?”

“I- I don't know really, just... tough, tough skin I guess? I just, still kinda worried.”

“Come on, let's get some rest, then we'll get some cantaloupe and pancakes, seeing as how our baby seems to only like that.”

“Our baby,” Michael smiled, “We're, having a baby.”

Peter nodded and grinned, “Yeah, we're actually having a baby.”

Michael was still grinning, tapping his stomach and listening as Peter lead them back to their room, “We're actually having a baby.”

“Yeah, our baby, they're going to be beautiful,” Peter kissed him, pulling him close.

Michael started purring before he pushed him back, “I can't... I can't let you in me. I just can't.”

“Well, you are right if you think I wanna fuck you, but no, lay back, I wanna ride that wonderful cock tonight.”

Michael relaxed as he was lead onto the bed, purring as Peter kissed and ground against him, “Love you, so much. Given so much to me-”

Peter finally shifted onto him, he growled, “If you think I'm the only one giving in this relationship, we need counseling.”

Michael laughed and groaned, as he held him close, “Pretty sure anyone we went to would quit for their own mental health.”

“Not exactly wrong.”

-

Michael winced, awoken by annoying pain in his lower abdomen, grumbling, wondering if all the bread had pissed off his digestive tract. Until he opened his eyes when his hand fell onto his over sized abdomen. “Fuck, Jarvis?”

“I have informed Sir of your status, he said to wait until you were awake to be involved.”

“Um, I- think that might have been a contraction, not a pissed off colon.”

“Sir, are you saying- your labor is starting?”

“No- not, not like that. There's, contractions, there are many different types. Just, basic shifting and muscle spasms and given that nothing that is currently in my body should be there probably angry stretched things. Especially so quickly. But- I- not gonna lie, I do want to hide away from everyone, it's like I'm out in the open, unable to hide if I'm attacked.”

“I've relayed the instinct to Peter, he was in the process of making breakfast, he'll be back with it shortly.”

“Okay, yeah, he- he might know more about that.”

Peter jumped at Jarvis voice, “Sir, Michael is in the bathroom... prepare yourself, it seems he's very spider-like at the moment. He- went into labor, Dr. Banner and Sir are already on their way and Dr. Strange has been alerted as well.”

“What,” Peter rushed over to open the door, “Oh, shit, fuck when did he get a hold of my webshooters?”

“Be very careful, sir... he is very much defensive at the moment. It appears it may not be a live birth.”

“Wh- what? Oh god,” Peter pushed at the web in his way, “Michael? Baby, you okay?” Peter finally tore at the webbing, flailing when he was grabbed and hissed at, “Morbie, baby, I'm so sorry. It'll be okay.”

Those sharp teeth and blazing red eyes finally softened before he pulled him deeper into the web, holding him still to see the egg sac, “It's, it's alive, Jarvis. Jarvis meant not a human birth, not still born.” Michael finally collapsed, Peter had to catch him when he finally felt that his nest was safe with his mate.

“Oh my god, Jarvis, you asshole, you- god, you scared me so much,” Peter finally pulled Michael to curl him around the bundle in the corner of the room, safe in their web nest.

“I'm sorry, Peter, I was- I was having three conversations, my vocabulary must have crossed between them, Dr. Strange was asking about the type of birth when I alerted him of the labor.”

“You... I'm- god I could physically hurt you for scaring me like that! But, my family is safe...”

“I suggest keeping the egg sac warm, I'm uncertain how much of your spawn is human but proper body heat regulation will not be a thing any offspring is capable of.”

Peter curled around his mate and their child, watching with fascination as the little creature in the opaque sac squirmed and moved, “Do- do we have any idea how long until, until-”

“I'm fairly certain, she, if you forgive the assumption, will inform you when it's time. If not I'm sure Michael's instincts will inform him.”

“I hope so, I can't wait to meet you,” Peter cooed as he curled around the egg, still clinging to his sleeping mate. “I can't believe I missed it.”

“I- I have what I could witness of it, sir, but Michael was- pretty frantic once he got his hands on your webshooters. Most of my cameras lost visual early on.”

Peter kissed Michael's brow, carefully shifting to drop down from the web, “How- how long has the web been up?”

“Roughly 15 minutes prior to your arrival sir.”

Peter snagged the tray he'd set outside the door, and carefully climbed back up, smiling and holding up the food when those fierce red eyes watched him, “I have food.” Michael seemed to calm as he snagged one of the pancakes, chowing down hungrily before stuffing some of the melon into his mouth. “Don't make yourself sick, Morbie. I can get more. Is- are you able to eat normal now? No more sensitivities?”

Michael was licking sticky juice off his hands as he licked his lips at the empty tray, chirping and clicking as he watched Peter with wide begging eyes. “Food?”

Peter chuckled as Michael licked at his neck and lips, “I'll get food, just, I need some time.”

Michael finally let him go as he left, curling back up around his egg and watching the entrance of their nest. “Meat, please.”

“Comin' right up.”

Michael growled when a new tone strummed through the nest, it wasn't his mate's movement, “Michael? Is- everything alright?” He snarled and growled, lashing out before it retreated as he pulled the door closed, climbing back up to curl around his egg, his baby. When he felt the soft tug at the web again, he scurried toward it, blinking at the plate set in the web, “Michael? Is everything okay? Peter said you were hungry. And, you're pretty defensive about- yeah.”

Michael bared his teeth when a head poked through the door before it disappeared with a panicked cry. “Jesus, easy kid, it's just us. We're, just worried, you just went through- a lot, are you okay? Is- is everything okay?”

Michael glared, shuffling back to his egg, he had been gone too long, the baby must have been cold. “Go away, Peter's getting food.”

Peter reached in to climb up into the nest, “I told them it would be a bad idea to poke a protective Morbie, they wouldn't listen. They- they're worried about you both. They just- they want to make sure you two are okay,” Peter held the tray of meat up and he attacked it, he was so hungry... “Can they, can they make sure you two are okay?”

“Safe, fine, just, hungry.” Peter flailed when one of Michael's feet grabbed his wrist to drag him over, “Cold, keep warm.”

Peter nodded, “Right, babies can't regulate body temperature.”

Michael nodded as he curled around the other side and ate, calming down as he felt the curious movements from the sac strengthen, “Gone too long, got too cold.”

“Shit, really? Michael, they- they can help keep it warm enough...”

Michael shook his head, “No- they'll, they'll keep it too warm, they'll hurt the baby. I have my mate and my nest, we're fine.”

“We have any kind of eta on- on emerging? They're, they're panicked is what they are.”

Michael just whimpered when he realized the nest was already starting to dissolve, “No, no no, help protect the baby.”

Peter was at a loss for what to do as Michael frantically climbed and pulled loose strands to reinforce, panic catching the sac when it started to give, “Michael the egg!”

Michael jumped on them instantly wrapping the egg as he kissed Peter, “Such a perfect mate, watchful, quick, protective,” Peter hummed at the attention before the egg was lifted away to be placed back safely in the fresh webbing, “Perfect mate.”

“Michael, can't get hung up on mating... The egg... we gotta keep the baby safe.”

Michael snapped out of it, “Right, baby, I don't know what keeps-” he shook his head as he pulled down the rest of the web, hissing at the door and webbing it shut when it tried to open again before going back to fixing his nest.

Peter kept watching the egg sac, “Michael, that's... that's doubled in size in the last few hours... Do- you have no idea when it'll... when it'll emerge?”

Michael smiled and curled around the egg when the nest felt right again, shrugging, “I just- protect, that's all that matters.”

Peter jumped when a thrum went through the nest, glancing at the door while Michael climbed above the egg, watching it, “Was that the door opening?”

“No, it was- the baby thrashed. Is it time?”

Peter crowded, smiling at the kiss on his forehead as they watched the web finally give around the egg, “It's hatching?”

“Yes, no don't help, let, let the baby get out on its own. It'll, it'll know it's strong that way.” Michael curled around the egg as he grabbed the meat he'd somehow squirreled away when Peter wasn't looking, watching little fingers finally making it through.

Michael chirped at something Peter couldn't hear, not until he set his ear against the sac, angry annoyed noises from within, “Shouldn't we help?”

“No, let- let the baby know it's strong on its own.” Peter jumped when the sac tore wide, a small curly head of dark brown hair bursting free, covering his ears at the high pitched screaming before Michael finally calmed the sound with the food, “Shhh, it's okay, you can breathe, you're safe, you're strong.” Peter blinked and shifted away when the slender arms reached out, pulling itself free to curl and cling to Michael's chest, “Shhh, we're safe, we're all safe. Let's get you cleaned up.”

“Michael,” Peter blinked at bright red multilensed eyes blinking at him from under the wet hair, confused at the odd texture and color of skin down the- 'baby' was in no way appropriate term in regards to the roughly 6 year old child now clinging to Michael as he climbed down to the tub to clean them both off. “Is, everything okay?”

“Need- need to clean then, then it'll all be fine.”

“Is, is it safe to- to leave the nest yet?”

“Baby is safe, not too cold or too hot.”

Peter couldn't understand the chattering and squeaks the child made but Michael seemed to when he cuddled close and soothed or stepped away to let the child learn to clean itself. “Michael, is- is it safe to let the others in?”

Michael smiled as he cleaned their child, “It's safe now. Don't need the nest anymore. The baby can protect itself now.”

Peter sighed in relief as he carefully pulled the corner holding the door shut, relaxing when Michael didn't even glance at the vibrations and opened the door, “Just, take it easy, bonding time.”

Tony was the first to step in, glancing around, “Ya know, kid, if ya wanted to redecorate, ya coulda said something.” He blinked when he saw them in the tub, Michael with the biggest grin on his face when the child climbed back up to curl against his chest, “Is this...?”

“Come meet your grandchild.”

“But... you're so big,” Tony beamed as he knelt down beside the tub, “How did you grow so big so quickly?”

“Spiders are self sustaining at birth. Our baby could care for itself right now if it wanted to, but, I'm happy you chose to stay,” Michael smiled and held his baby close.

Peter blinked at the chirping, seeing the baby lick at Michael's lips, “Food, right?”

Michael beamed, “Hungry baby.”

“I'll get food, just, give me a minute.”

“Perfect mate, I hope my baby finds one someday.”

“Um, can, are we able to check over the baby? After, after food?”

“Need to dry first,” Michael stated as he pulled them from the tub, smiling as he set a towel over the confused child and showed how to dry off.

Michael smiled as his baby climbed and looked, poking at the new people, blinking at the chirping, “Um, kid, what's that mean.”

“It's... curious sounds I think. Like, asking questions but no way of communicating the questions.”

Peter blinked as he tilted his head up and sighed, climbing up with the child to offer meat, “Food?”

He flailed at the clinging, before chuckling and holding the baby as it ate, “That's... too adorable underroos, stop that.”

“Shut it, when you get to cuddle your own 'mini-me' then you get to talk.” Peter held tight, taking a sighing breathe, “You're here.” The baby blinked it's large red multilensed eyes before grinning wide, making Peter blink before chirping and going back to eating. “Definitely has your genetics Morbie. Kid's already got teeth.”

“That's probably why I haven't gotten any begging for milk. Kinda glad actually...”

Peter frowned and tapped along the odd red/black skin along the chest, and down the back, “What, I don't have anything like that... you have your wings but- nothing like this.”

Michael jumped up to join them at the confused chattering from the child, “Shhhh, he's just worried, wants to make sure you're okay. It's, it's an exoskeleton. That's the sound I couldn't identify, because it wouldn't be able to harden until after the baby was outside so it could dry.”

“Jeez, so, wait, is- does that mean the baby is missing some internal-”

“No just, built in armor. By the way, I- I'm still not sure what gender... There's, there's so many things different, I- I hear, it's like everything is internal, but then-” He shook his head and smiled at the confused chirps, “My baby,” he hugged the now smiling child close. “We'll figure it all out together.”

“We, we still need a name. What are we gonna call xir?”

Michael blinked, “Xir?”

“It's, yeah Xir/Xer, it's one of the forms of gender neutral or multi-gender, figured it'd be.... appropriate.”

Michael blinked, smiling as Peter held out his arms to take their baby, “So, names...”

Peter smirked over his shoulder, Michael glared, “I like Ripley.”

“Look here, Parker,” Michael called, about to rant about his nerdy husband until he saw the child's head snap back to him and chirp. “What, you like the name Parker?”

Peter glared, “Seriously?” Finally setting down the squirming child, panicking when Xe stumbled before bounding to Michael on all fours and climbed up to chirp and chatter at him. “Oh, no we are not naming our kid 'Parker'.”

“Kid likes it, what do you think little Parker?”

Peter on the other hand was flailing and ranting while Michael rocked their beaming child before he froze when the kid chirped, “Parker,” at him.

Michael grinned, nuzzling his baby, “You heard it, Parker.”

Peter glared and pointed at them both, “Fine.... Fine okay? But Xir middle name is Ripley then...”

Michael smiled, hugging his flailing child, “You can choose which name you like better. Don't worry, we can always get it changed.”

Michael set down his happy squirming child and smirked when Xe bounded after Peter to climb onto and hug, “I'm not mad, kiddo, don't worry, just... Seriously this is gonna get confusing cause Daddy calls me Parker too a lot.”

Michael smirked at the confused frown before the child tapped Xer chest, “Parker.”

“Yep, I already said that, we'll name you Parker. Since you're hung up on it.”

Michael smirked at the child sighing and tapping Peter, “If ya can't figure it out, Xe's wanting to know what to call you.”

“Oh, um, we uh never discussed...”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Papa,” Michael smiled as he tapped Peter's chest.

Peter rolled his eyes as Parker chirped it back and hugged him before poking Michael in the chest, “Daddy.”

“Daddy,” Parker chirped as Xe reached to cling to Michael.

“So, we're parents now...”

“To some odd half grown hybrid child, that's so freaking adorable I just wanna hug Xir and never let go.”

Michael chuckled, “I knew it'd hit you eventually.”

“Morbie, we're dads! Oh, god, wait this means we have to do a complete renovation... we don't have a kid safe home!”

“Eh, we've got Jarvis, there's no safer anywhere as long as he's there.”

“We only have our room and a sterile observation room in case you need it to treat injuries.”

“Easily converted.”

“Jarvis, effective immediately the kid doesn't get to enter the clinic unless one of us is with Xir.”

“Already implemented, sirs.”

“God, so many things...”

Michael rolled his eyes at Peter's worries and kissed his brow, “Peter, deep breath, Xe's not made of glass, just look at Xir fathers.”

“Still we have a kid now! Wait, does, does this mean I can tell May? She will be pissed if she finds this out through the papers...”

Tony sighed, “We are still trying to figure out how to spin the story, and the kid is gonna have to get some contacts or something. Unless you want 'em mislabeled as mutant?”

Michael shrugged at Peter, “I- I don't care but it will be easier, we don't even know if Xe can withstand UV rays yet.”

“That's on the list, well, can we finally get around to making sure everyone is good?”

Michael sighed, “Fine, come on Parker, time for your first checkup.”

Parker's hand shot out to poke Tony when he walked by, who laughed and responded, “Tony,” and tapped his chest.

Parker grinned sharp teeth, “Tony.”

“Also,” Peter, the little shit patted Tony's shoulder, “Grampa.”

Tony glared, “Kid, do not start that... I am not a grampa...”

“Yes you are, wanna hold your grandbaby?”

Tony panicked when the kid was held out to him, “I can't, bad for the arc to do heavy lifting,” Tony tapped the arc in his chest, “I'll leave that to you two.”

Parker frown, sadly chirping as Xe reached out for Michael, “Daddy?”

Michael shushed and make calming chattering noises as he rocked them, “Tony can't carry you, baby, that's all. He's not as strong as Daddy and Papa.”

Parker squirmed until Michael set Xir down to bound after Tony, “Tony!”

Tony jumped when his sleeve was grabbed as the kid tried to pull up to stand like him, “Easy, kid, you'll pull me down, come on, on your feet. There we go,” Tony smiled as Parker shakily stepped and held tight when Xe tried to figure out how to keep balanced with just standing on Xir legs, “There we go, keep balanced. One foot in front of the other.”

Tony finally laughed when the kid tumbled backwards and flailed when Xe leaned too far back, “Don't worry, kid, you'll get it. Walking isn't required, we can go however you're comfortable.” Parker glared and grumbled as Xe bounced after Tony, “Yeah, we'll get it, you're already smarter than both your old mans.”

“Hey,” Peter and Michael called out, grinning and waving as Parker blinked and smiled back before bounding after Tony.

 

 


End file.
